


Posey's Rule

by mooredea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, also theyre probably ooc but idk how they act in real life so dont @ me, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooredea/pseuds/mooredea
Summary: Before arriving to the set of Teen Wolf, Cody Christian was given a list of rules set by Posey (of all people) that he had to follow on set. They all made sense, however, there was one that gave him pause.“All leading and recurring male actors should not shave any body hair during the filming period of Teen Wolf. All leading and recurring male actors will need approval for shaving facial hair. All leading and recurring actors are not permitted to wear or bring deodorant on the set of Teen Wolf”.





	Posey's Rule

Before arriving to the set of Teen Wolf, Cody Christian was given a list of rules set by Posey (of all people) that he had to follow on set. They all made sense, however, there was one that gave him pause.

“All leading and recurring male actors should not shave any body hair during the filming period of Teen Wolf. All leading and recurring male actors will need approval for shaving facial hair. All leading and recurring actors are not permitted to wear or bring deodorant on the set of Teen Wolf”.

Now, this personally wasn’t an issue with Cody. Just reading it got him hard at the thought of the sweaty, hairy guys he would be spending most days with. He knew, however, that he would need to keep his sexual drive under control. What he didn’t know was how difficult it would be.

The first week on set was more difficult than Cody has planned for. Growing accustomed to the set was always going to be a problem, however, it was Cody’s horniness that gave him the most trouble. Cody hadn’t popped as many boners since he was fifteen years old and would sneak into his best friend’s locker and sniff his gym shorts.

Posey led the charge of his “special rule” full throttle. Whenever Cody was in the vicinity of the other boy, he could smell the stink emanating from his pores. Following his lead was Sprayberry, who despite being the youngest, had more body hair than the rest of the cast combined. O’Brien also kept Cody on his toes, walking around shirtless while Cody daydreamed about where his thick treasure trail would lead. Cody was surprised to find the older men on the show followed Posey’s little rule, with Cody unable to tear his eyes away from JR’s sweaty pits during a lunch break. He even found himself enjoying his own stink, spending time in his trailer running his hand through his thickening bush and sniffing at his own pits, his boner growing.

It only took the end of the second week before Cody was found out. He knew it would happen eventually, if he was staring too long at someone’s hairy legs or adjusting his dick just a bit too much. It was the end of the day on set and he was heading back to his trailer when Posey and Sprayberry appeared behind him. One of them covered his eyes while the other stuck their armpit under his nose. Cody could feel the hairs tickling his nostrils, could almost taste the stink of their sweat.

“Guess who’s pit and you won’t have to pay for pizza tonight” Sprayberry said, laughing.

“Um…fuck” Cody replied, his mind completely blank. “Is it…Posey?”

The boys uncovered his eyes and he could see Posey’s face opposite his, his arm outstretched as his pit is still placed underneath his nose. Instead of moving it away, he pushed further, his entire arm pressed against Cody’s face. Cody knew he should take one step back. One step back and he would be safe and able to enjoy his co-workers for another week. Instead, he took in a whiff of Posey’s sweaty, matted hair, his dick hardening in his pants.

Immediately he went to adjust, but Posey beat him to it.

“Fuck, I knew it” he whispered, licking his lips. “Dylan, look, I told you he was a fag” Posey said, moving aside for Sprayberry to see Cody’s growing bulge within his pants.

“All he got was one whiff of your pit, dude” Sprayberry replied. “I reckon we can get him to cum without anyone even touching his dirty cock”.

“But he’s still touching ours, right?” Posey asked, looking dopily at Sprayberry.

“Of course, dude, I haven’t gotten off on set since Hoechlin left”. 

“Wait, what?” Cody said, confused. He started taking steps backward, hoping that when he left they would act like it never happened.

“You heard us” Posey said, him and Sprayberry moving either side of him. They grabbed his arms and pulled him towards Posey’s trailer. Inside, they threw Cody down on the couch. Being manhandled by them only turned Cody on more and his bulge was now an obvious boner.

“Sit and stay” Sprayberry said to Cody, removing his shirt and pants. Posey followed suite, and soon both were in their underwear.

“Do you like what you see, fucking fag?” Posey said, putting one leg up on the chair beside him.

Cody only nodded, entranced by the two boys. Posey was obviously putting on a show, his bulge sitting nicely within his underwear. Cody followed the treasure trail up to Posey’s hairy nipples before looking Posey in the eye, the older boy eye-fucking him. Cody then looked over at Sprayberry, who was not paying attention to him, instead distracted with the music selection. This gave Cody ample time to savour Sprayberry’s delicious body. He could see Sprayberry was bigger than Posey and had twice the amount of body hair, the treasure trail replaced by an entire rug covering his chest. Sprayberry turned around and Cody’s mouth watered at Sprayberry’s ass, his imagination running wild at how hairy his hole could be.

“Do you like what you see?” Posey said, Cody’s attention turning back to him.

“Yes, sir” he replied.

“Good boy” Posey said, moving his underwear down. His dick was hardening, and Cody could see it was just a bit smaller than his. Posey obviously followed his rulebook very seriously, his pubes a forest that Cody was not prepared for. His bush was about half the length of his cock, and the balls almost covered. Cody crawled over and took Posey into his mouth, savouring the taste.

Meanwhile, Sprayberry returned from the music and began to rub Cody through his pants. Cody moaned while on Posey’s dick, already about to cum just from visual stimulation alone. Sprayberry stopped before climbing behind Cody and making him sit on all fours while he pulled Cody’s underwear down, Cody’s ass perched in the air for Sprayberry. The younger boy spat on his hole before entering a finger. Cody gasped and gagged on Posey’s cock, making the older boy moan. Soon, they entered a rhythm, with Sprayberry’s finger fucking Cody.

With Sprayberry entering another digit into Cody’s hairless ass, Posey began to get impatient, fucking into Cody’s mouth with a new recklessness. Cody couldn’t help but take in some of Posey’s pubes, his nose engulfed. Suddenly, both Posey and Sprayberry pulled out. Cody groaned, feeling empty and ready to release.

Cody watched as they switched positions, Cody getting his first look at Sprayberry’s dick. It was thicker and longer than Posey’s, and Sprayberry had the arrogance in his face like he knew he had the best dick in the room. Cody began to worship Sprayberry’s dick, slowly licking up and down as his hand rubbed Sprayberry’s hairy balls. Soon he began to swallow while his hand made its way to Sprayberry’s ass. Posey slowly pushed inside him without a condom, Cody gripping both of Sprayberry’s hairy cheeks to prevent himself from moaning out in ecstasy.

Sprayberry was immediately rougher than Posey, fucking inside Cody’s mouth as Cody gagged, spit spilling out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Posey began to fuck harder as well, until both men were fucking Cody like he was a doll.  
Cody could feel his need for pressure on his own dick, yet whenever he reached, one of the other boys would slap his hand out of the way. His pants were constricting, and he was about to blow. Looking into Sprayberry’s eyes, he could tell that he was about to finish as well. Wanting to please him, Cody ignored the burning in his throat as he took Sprayberry into his mouth even further, almost approaching the base of the dick. 

Sprayberry was pushed over the edge, yelling out Cody’s name more than screaming it. He continued to fuck into Cody’s mouth as cum burst from his cock, white strips going down Cody’s throat. As he took his cock out of Cody’s mouth, cum also leaked out. Sprayberry wiped it up, feeding it to Posey. 

Sprayberry’s orgasm was the catalyst for Posey, as Posey began to fuck harder into Cody. Cody could tell that he was about to cum as well.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Cody moaned repeatedly, the words in rhythm to the sound of the bed shaking.

“FUCK!” Posey yelled, pushing one final time into Cody. Cody could feel Posey’s cum shooting inside him, causing his own orgasm. It was the most powerful orgasm Cody ever had, the cum shooting forwards into his own pants, before running down his own leg. He looked at his crotch, his cum seeping through the pants and dripping onto couch. Posey pulled himself out of Cody as well, and soon Cody was lying on the couch as cum dripped out of his arse.

Sprayberry and Posey both stood up and began to clean themselves, whispering amongst one another. Afterwards, they both look over at Cody, who felt pathetic but also comfortable, lying in his pants as both his crotch and ass had cumstains growing. 

“Want to do this again sometime” Posey asked him, throwing him a towel.

“Sure” Cody replied, throwing it back.

“You don’t want to clean yourself up?” Sprayberry asked

“I’d rather go home like this” Cody replied, smirking at them as he saw the lust increase within their eyes again.

“Fuck” Posey replied, grabbing his dick as it began to grow back into a semi. “I think I might need a round two”.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this first of all TEEN WOLF ended like a year ago??? ALSO I cant even remember what Cody Christian's voice sounds like? 
> 
> p.s. like i know dylan sprayberry was like idk 17 when Cody joined the show but in THIS he is the beautiful hot hairy sexy 19 year old that posts hairy nipple videos on his instagram live and thats the facts.
> 
> p.p.s. i didn't really proofread this or anything like that so if something is grammatically incorrect or something sorry


End file.
